Timberly Love
by JustinTimeForStories
Summary: Ever since the incident of animals going savage, the timberwolves chose to turn from there ways by doing many good and even joined the ZPD. Though, from the start, one had feelings for the other. As you read this, you walk with the grey wolf, reading the feelings he has for his friend from the start. Will he confess his love? (original art by Silverfox5213 on Deviantart)
1. -Prologue- Pt 1

/before I begin the story, this will be all in the third person point of view, having it follow Larry, The grey one. No other views will be shown. I will mention that if you have an OC you want featured in this story, message me privately and we can discuss how we can place a role of your character. So, continue on and hope you enjoy this prologue./

In Zootopia, there was a variety of animals, predator and prey living together in multiple areas. Though, there was trouble spreading about the disappearance of some. For the cause, that was a mystery. Though, where we are leading in this story, we have the location on where they are keeping all of the missing.

Larry was walking to the area, where are the animals were all "savage." He was carrying a variety of food in many buckets, containing fruit, vegetables, and fish in each, a lid covering them for protection against spilling or in the others for that matter.

He then opened the doors, pushing with some force, and walked in the hallway, hearing the echoes of the doors opening travel down the hallway. It contained many different rooms, each coming with a glass door to see through one's cell. They contained the missng subjects, acting strange from being tested by only God knows what.

Though, Larry looked at them, having a thought that this was just something usual, seeing it just about everyday. He set the bucket down on the concrete floor, at the first subject as usual. For Gary, he can't really remember the names, though he can always remember how they first got to the place.

For one man example, the first person he saw in front of him was actually a leopard. The story was told how he went into the restroom to do his business. Though, after finishing, it was a time to assault the first victim.

He started to wash his hands and then the stall behind him opened. A wolf came out and used a chemical in a rag and pressed it on his face, another came out and put the leopard into a bag, pulled through the air vents, and traveled out to the location.

It was the first story Larry has heard and has always wondered how the others ended in this jailhouse. Though, with the legends and stories going around, hearing everything about this, he kept his businness to himself.

Soon, he started to open a bucket, getting a couple of fish and put it on a tray. He then slid it under a little slot on the bottom of the floor and pushed it to the other side of the glass door. The leapord walked over to it on all fours, sniffing his meal and started to munch on the raw food. Disgusting to look at for the truth.

Larry continued on with the feeding, going by each of the glass walls containing the caged animals. Then, the Mayor Lionheart busted through the door, talking to the otter that is working there. Larry kept working, but eaved dropped on there conversation. "What do you mean it's not working?" She screamed at the amphibion in anger. "Here we go again." Larry thought.

"The serum is being tested and we can't find anything that involves a cure." The otter felt so nervous seeing the mayor being furious with the results."Well, how many did you do?"

The otter gave a little thought of how to respond. "I estimate about 100 different ways-" "Well, do 100 more tests! Don't you understand that this is putting my role of mayor on the line!" He hovered over the Lion as he screamed right at her. The otter covered her face with the clip board she had in her hands.

"Yes sir, right away." She wimpered. She then sped walk out of the door, opening the thick doors behind them and letting them slam when closed. Lionheart gave a deep sigh as he wiped his face with his paws, starting at the back of the cheek to the front of his nose.

"I swear, this needs to be fixed as soon before things go down hill." The mayor spoke as he walked down to the other end of the hall, opening both doors with a rough push and letting them close, giving another echo in the halls.

Larry then started to have thoughts about how the huge situation will end. "I hope they find something. I mean, this is a felony we are commiting right here. Not to mention that I was forced to work here."

You heard it, he was forced. For the reason, he was also captured to be tested. Though, he was cut a deal that if he would help them, he wouldn't be tested on. That went the same for many other wolves, being shown that they are just about the most trusted. Some went to the agreement to work while others denied and they were trapped into the experiment.

For the ones that worked there, they were given special treatment, but told not to go out to the public. Til then, there are many working in the shadows without anyone realizing.

.

.

.

Time sped along and Larry had nothing to do. For the moment, he held a pencil and a notebook, laying on a clip board he was supplied with. Being a little cub, he was inspired to become some type of artist. He enjoyed drawing things being abstract, some type of scenery, what ever popped up in his mind, even another animal made up if he could. His art is pretty well done, being able to draw characters in a little cartoonish-like style, while still looking like a regular animal.

He sketched on the sheet, erasing and drawing new lines as he turned his paw and notebook around to do curves and other positions for the specific parts to draw. As he was drawing, Gary soon entered, carrying a wrapped gift behind his hand. He saw Larry sitting on the bunk bed, having him slumped over in the corner with his set up as usual. For a thought, he would tip toe and surprise him.

Creeping as quietly as possible, he inched over to his friend. As he gets close, he thought he can get him. "Nice to see you Gary." Larry spoke as he didn't look up from is drawing. Larry sighed as he flopped his arms down, the gift in one hand, and having his head raised up to the ceiling. "How did you know?" Larry lift his paw he was using and pointed at his ears, having Gary understanding his strong hearing.

Gary then looked up and looked over at Larry, holding a gift. "What's with the gift?" Larry looked at him confused. "Are you serious?" Gary stared at him, waiting for his answer. "It's your birthday." Larry widened his eyes and opened his mouth, smacking his forhead with a little pat, thinking how he could of forgotten.

"I didn't realize it. I was to busy with everything thrown at me today, I thought it was a regular work day." Gary gave a chuckle and walked to the side of his bed, sitting at the edge, leaned forward due to him being taller then his friend. "I can understand why, the stress of this place makes me forget what my name is sometimes." Larry started to chuckle as he heard his comedic remark.

"Alright, so you got me a present?" Gary picked up the wrapped box beside him and say it into Larry's lap. It was a large box, having it being slightly narrow. Larry looked at it and back up at Gary. "Well, don't stare at me, open it." Larry then looked down at the box and slid open the wrapping, ripping slowly to enhance the anticipation.

After ripping it open, he then saw a lable. It was a coloring company, which Larry recognized very well. With excitment, he then ripped the remaining paper and looked in awe. It was a giant coloring piece set, containing different colors in pencils, pastel crayons, and markers.

"Oh my... This set is expensive, where did you get this?" He spoke as he stared down at the set, holding it with both paws. "I've always seem you drawn many things, thinking your good. So, I had a special request to get a set like that to the goons who get our supplies."

Larry felt a wave of happiness, so enthusiastic to try the possibilities he has for art. He opened it and Got into looking the variety of colors. He then grabbed one of the pastel crayons and grabbed his notebook of blank papers, grabbing the back of the front cover and drew on the back, smudging it with his finger.

He continued to show his surprised self and put the crayon back into it's spot, closing it and setting it to the side of him. Then, as a sudden surprise, he hugged him. Gary jumped up in shock, throwing his arms in the air as Larry hugs waist. Gary soon realized his behavior, releasing and sitting up quickly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just... The way of hiding here makes me feel kind of lonely. I mean, I've been away from others for so long, that I miss the feeling of hugging, talking many things in random conversations, just about everything in society."

Gary adjusted his seating and scooted closer to Larry, laying his paw on his shoulder. "Everyday, I wonder when we'll get out of here? I wonder when this chaos will end and, let us live a modern life instead of being in the shadows, told to take care of needed business?

A trail of silence followed after his questions flowed through his mouth, coming out as a voice of worries. "Look, no one really knows when this will stop." Larry looked up at his friend. "Yea, were trapped in the darkness. Though, we have each other at least and, ever since we became bunk buddies, I was glad to have someone I can really trust." Larry smiled at Gary, feeling thoughtful. "We can survive this together, I know it. You just got to have faith, alright?"

Larry had a smile on his face, feeling like a year was about to trail off. Gary then looked at his watch act surprised. "Wow, time sure flies. Time to sleep, another day tomorrow." Gary said as he rubbed Larry's head. "Stop." Larry chuckled as he shoved his friend's paw off of him, flattening his hair after.

Gary stood up and walked to the back of the bunks, climbed on the ladder on the bunk beds, and crawling to the center of the bed and removed his coat, hanging it on the point beside him, and crawled under the covers. Larry organized his stuff nearly and set it beside the night stand beside him, flicking off the light from the lamp afterwards.

"Goodnight Larry." Gary spoke as he adjusted to his side. "Goodnight Gary" Larry responded and layer there I the bed. Though, he didn't really fall asleep like Gary did. He laid,there, stuck inside his thoughts. He started to imagine how life could be now if it was out of the shadows. It seemed like it was his dream to get out of the troublesome he was dropped in. To be free in the public, to be with... Gary.

Ever since the day they met, the friendship got stronger and they have been close friends to this day. Larry, on the other hand, he has grown a deeper thought to be with Gary. He wanted to be his other half, being someone who would want to love him endlessly for as long as he can.

Though, he trails the idea that he couldn't be interested and for that reason, the one thought, he kept his mouth shut his mouth from him, even telling his interest. Though, with the assumptions that trail in the back of his mind, he minds his own self, hoping things will change in the near future.

/\

Hello, my name is Justin and I hope you enjoyed this first part of the prologue. I will say, I am a fan of the movie and I have always thought of making a story about the timberwolves, not the sports team, as you can tell.

I thought of this story and I hope you can continue on reading. If not, I at least appreciate you taking a look, seeing whether or not you're interested. If you do continue it though, I hope you can stay to the end.

/

At the end of each of these, I will include things like a review, comment, or even a question if you want to ask. The questions can be anything, like about the story of the characters for example. I like to interact with my readers and this is something I thought to use.

/

So, thank you again if you read some of this prologue. I go or you can stay to continue reading on this idea I made. Be kind to everyone you meet bye.


	2. -Prologue- Pt 2

It's been several weeks and many more has been captured, set as missing on the news all around. It's been spread through front-section papers, the television, and even the milk carton, which actually works very well. Though, there has been no sightings related to the missing subjects. For the audience though, we all know where they are. (Yes, I'm break in the fourth wall. I thought I'd do something different)

Down at the old jail, it not contains the 13 missing victims that has been reported. Though, little did they know, 2 certain animals are on the hunt for the missing. And for that, there would be some fast-paced action through out. As for out two friendly wolves, they were minding business as usual, working on a job that wasn't really fun. Guarding outside was one of the worst for them. It was cold outside, they had to stay awake, it was something they didn't enjoy. Though, after Gary hearing a noise, I'm talking about that scene from the movie, he went to investigate. Suddenly, he heard a howl. For a trigger, he had to do it to.

Larry ran up to him, trying to stop him. "Stop it, your going to trigger something." Gary looked at him in surprised as they went on. Pretty soon, one wolf in the back gave a howl, which triggered Larry, then Gary again, then just about every wolf outside started to do it. That lasted for about 5 mins. non-stop. They could've continued it, but one of the other workers inside gave the emergency whistle, yes a whistle, that gave a specific noise to make them stop. After they did, they soon resumed there work.

Though, for Gary and Larry, they were called in to do something else. What were they doing, cleaning the Windows. Gary nor Larry didn't liked doing that job either. They thought if was a waste of time, in their opinions. Gary was sweeping the stick at the top of the Windows as Larry did the bottom portion. Larry gave a sigh as he rest his arms down, holding the stick up on the ground. "This job is garbage." Gary gave a snickered as he sat up. He walked over to Larry and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Yeah, it is, but it keeps us from becoming mosters." Gary leaned down and filled the sponge he had into the bucket. "You know, imagine if we were like that." Gary looked over at Larry and stared as he mentioned that crazy idea. Then, it gave him an idea.

He pretended to get shot and started to act on how it would work. "Oh no, they got me. Help!" Gary went on as Larry was intrigued by his entertainment. Gary pretended to fall on the floor and act like he was dead. Larry chuckled as he went on with the idea. "Oh no, what's going to happen to him?" Gary then stood up and act like he was "savage". "Roar, I'm going to attack you." Larry tried to hold in his laughter due to him acting the way he is. "Oh no, help me. I'm being attacked!" Larry said in a sarcastic voice. He then started to run away, but more like jogging at one mph.

Gary caught up to him and grabbed him, pretending to bite him on his neck. "Aaaahhh..." Larry pretended to scream and acted dead. "Do you see what I mean now?" Larry awaken from his fake death and looked at Gary. "I do now." Larry stood up and grabbed his long broom with the wiper on it, continuing his work taht he was assigned to. Gary grabbed his rag and did the same.

After about half an hour of doing it, they were just about done with the windows. Larry just finished the top portion while Gary lacked one behind. It was pretty good for them, finishing there job in about an hour long of just cleaning windows. Suddenly, flashing lights start to happen all around. The red color filled the room, going on and off at a certain pattern, giving an alarming sound as it showed the vibrant color. the two took a second of what was going on until they soon figured that someone has broken in there building.

Though, they didn't try to go find the intruder. Well, at least Larry didn't. Gary dropped his things and went off, only to realize that Larry wasn't following him. He ran back and grabbed his arm, trying to tug him down his direction. "Larry, come on. If we don't hunt, were in trouble." Larry then stared at him as his idea roamed in the back of his head. "No. Instead, how about we try to escape?" Gary looked at him like he was insane. "Wha- why? If we do that, we'll get caught."

Larry grabbed both of Gary's shoulders and shook him as he spoke. "Look, it is a risky thing to do. But, if we do, we don't have to worry about working here in this God-Forsaken place. Plus, we can go to the police and tell them what actually happened." Gary let go of his arm and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Larry-" "Look," Larry interrupted. "If you don't want to do it, its fine. Though, it would be better if I did it with a friend." He said as he placed his paw on his shoulder. For Gary, he didn't want to lose his friend, his crush to be more specific. "Alright, lets go for it." Larry patted his shoulder a couple of times and went off to there rooms.

For the way there, it was kind of tricky, avoiding the other wolves and any signs of the lion and anyone else he has. They peeked around corners, kid behind things, and many other sequences to do until they finally reached there living area. They went in and immediately went ot there bunks, packing everything they need for there risky choice. Gary gathered his clothes and other personal belongings. Larry did the same, with the art he gotten as a gift from his birthday.

After that, they gathered there bags and bolted out of the room. Of course, they did the same thing of avoiding being caught by hiding and peeking over edges of the walls. Pretty soon, they have reached over ot the back of the giant building, the section where they keep storage of all of there items. They quickly went for the back door and opened it, only to see a few cops in the back investigating. The police jumped and pointed there guns with flashlights at Larry and Gary, which they now have there hands up. "Don't shoot!" Gary yelled. "We've been taken captive." Larry added, starting to cry. "Please don't take me to jail!" He added, showing why his emotions were showing.

A couple of the officers walked up to them and placed there paws on there shoulders. One told them to gather up there bags and they led them into a van, where they would hold the prisoners. After opening it, they saw a few of there brethren in already, being captive and held in chains on there wrists. For some reason though, they didn't chain Larry and Gary. Maybe they thought they were telling the , they were still put in and the door was closed from the outside.

Larry gave a look around an noticed the few in were looking at them, then they took a look at there bags. "I notice you were trying to escape." Larry looked up with a cock in his turn, giving a worried look. "Well, uh... I can expla-" "Don't worry, I would of done the same, and so would these others." Larry gave a look around and noticed there expressions of why they didn't do it. "Well, why didn't you?" Larry spoke as he wonders. "Well, we were forced to try and load up crates from that God-Awful lamb."

Gary noticed who he was talking about. "You mean Belle Wether?" The wolf widened his eyes as he heard that name. "Exactly her. She forced us to try and pack supplies for her benefits, so she,can run off. We finished, she ran off, and they came busting in and CUFFED US IN HERE!" He yelled. The other wolf beside him stood up beside him and traced his laws to his shoulder, telling him to calm down as he did as he was told.

"We could of done the same if she didn't threaten us to be... you know what." The other wolf spoke up. Larry got shocked on what they mentioned. "So, I guess she is part of his plans?" They looked at each other and and back at them. "I guess she is." There was a minute of silence as they tried to gather there thoughts.

Then, officers opened the door and threw more in, only having a couple of officers in the front to start driving right after. For the ride, they stayed silent, taking there word of not opening what could be used in court. It lasted quite a while, being a long drive to the town.

After they reached to the ZPD, the doors were opened and it was shown the weather didn't change a bit. It was still the dark sky, dark clouds, with only less rain happening. They were soon told to get out and told to walk into the SOd building, feeling the weather much warmer then usual.

They were put to into separate rooms, having different investigators set to interrogate them for what has happened to them. For many, they told everything they can while the others told most with a little mix to there story. For out two main wolves, they were the ones that explained everything.

Larry told on how he was forced there, telling that he would of been a ravaging animal if he didn't do what he was told. He also mentioned on how he was lucky he didn't need to do any hurting of any kind. For Gary, he did a similar story, only changing the part of how he was kidnapped. He in fact described more on how they explained the process on how they were going to turn him into if he didn't do as he was assigned and less on what they planned to do to escape.

Pretty soon, there was an arrest for the mayor and was told all around the news. Most given there opinion that his arrest was the right thing to do. Though, things were going to stir on the 10% of the whole Zootropolis. Just came up and given a speech on the investigation, telling about how it was a "disease spreading" to predators and that is what is making them turn into the way they are.

For that, it wasn't long until word gotten out about the strange idea of predators were turning savage and was told to be careful around. For that thought, it had made Gary, Larry, and many others struggle for the certain issue. Or this idea, it was a struggle to live in the society.

For where they are right now, Larry was sitting in an apartment that was provided for him, due to him not knowing where his family went off to. He guessed they went to travel, since that is a thing they like to do.

Gary was living in the area as he was, being provided for the same treatment as well. For where he is right now, he is just now coming inside the apartment, buying some food for their empty fridge. He opened the door and he sat down the bags in a form of almost throwing them. He had a certain anger in his eyes and Larry noticed it.

He sat down his sketch pad and pencil and walked over to Gary as he filled the fridge with the newly bought items. "Is something bothering you?" Gary turned to his friend and noticed he is worried about him. "Sorry if I seem… you know..." "Unhappy?" Larry finished his sentence. Gary gave a sigh as he tried to calm himself down. "Ever since the discovery, the whole Zootropolis seems like their going insane."

Larry kind of understood as he watched the need earlier. "What did they do at the grocery store?" Gary walked over to the counter and put more of their perishable items in the cabinets. "Well, for one, they had security everywhere, so they can make sure that the predators doesn't "attack" the "harmless" prey." Gary spoke up as he closed the door, giving a slight slam to it. Larry didn't know what to say as he hears what he mentioned.

"How many were around?" Gary placed his face down into his paws and lifted his face up as he rubbed his face to the tip of his fingers, giving another sigh as he did his action. "Well, they had some at the entrance ways, one at every aisle, and even some at the restrooms."

Garry took the empty bags that are laying on the counter and balled them up, placing them in a drawer for possible later uses. "Plus, with the idea of others just avoiding me because of me as a predator, it makes me upset, mad, furious, rude, what ever word to describe the feeling I have because certain mothers drag their children close to their side because of a certain "idea" from the ZPD saying we can be savage at any time." Gary walked out of there kitchen area and walked out through the living room, opening the sliding glass door, and going outside for some air. Larry stood there in the kitchen, only to walk through the living room and outside the patio to see if he can comfort his friend. He sees him leaned over the railing, head down as he tries to calm his nerves. He stretched his paw out, with hesitation, and placed his paw on his shoulder.

Gary jumped a little and turned his head to Larry, seeing him trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry you are watching me like this. I just… I was hoping for some type of freedom when we get out, treated respect then what happened for us. Instead, we have this place being so… raciest to us, to every predator." There was a moment of silence as Larry tried to gather his thoughts. "Even with this going on, I have faith that this can switch around. Plus, there are many that can bring us down, but there are others to bring you up. So,"

Larry turned his friend around to where they can see eye-to-eye, continuing what he was going to say. "What I want you to do is to stay strong, and if you ever run into an issue, try to contact people you know like your family or even me if I'm around. Alright? Because I don't like seeing a friend of mine furious with this certain issue, I want to see he overcome it." Gary gave a smile and wrapped his arms around his friend, giving him a hug that was squeezing him a bit.

Larry felt his warm fur rub against his, giving him a felt of comfort for himself. He wrapped his arms around him as well, unter the ones blocking his access to stretch out his upper portions of his arms. He stood there with his slightly larger friend wrapped around him, getting lost into the love they are showing to each other. Gary let go and Larry did, after realizing of what he was doing when he took off his arms off his back.

"Thank you. I wouldn't know where I would be if I didn't have a friend like you?" Larry given a thought about that question. "Probably jail." Gary given a chuckle as he hears his humor. He patted his shoulders and went off to finish the rest of the groceries he has. Larry leaned on the railing, collecting the thoughts on what happened.

A few more days passed by and the issue somehow started to change. According to the news they've heard, Judy and Nick, Larry and Gary were confused on who he was, gotten new evidence on why predators were becoming the way they were. It turned out to be some type of berry would of turned them the way they were. After the huge bust, hearing that the idea of Belle Wether being busted, the many predators were relieved to hear the news and many of the prey did apologizes, many different forms to hope the predators can forgive for their actions. And for that, that is only the beginning of the story to see.

AAAAA

Hi there… so, sorry for a long wait for another chapter to be made. I've been trying to finish my other one and that one will be ending in a few weeks. So, might as well start with this. I hope your enjoying it and thank you if you came back from the previous one.

If you have an OC, message me and we can discuss a placement in a story. If you have a question, ask away. If can be about the characters I this story, the storyline itself, or even me if you like.

So, thank you for reading another chapter of mine. Remember to be kind to everyone you meet. Bye, and I hope to see you again.


	3. -Chapter 1-

It was another morning for the two friends, sleeping away in the town of Zootropolis. The sunrise was about halfway up, giving a yellow color as the shades around it gave a mix of orange and a tint of green into it. Gary was already up, working in the kitchen for some breakfast. As for Larry though, he was still in the bed.

He stayed up later than his friend, about a few hours more then he normally did. Though, eventually about 8:20, he finally woke up in his bed. His eyelids squinted as he tried to adjust his eyes from the light of the sun.

After trying to adjust his vision, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the crusty layer that sealed his eyelids. He looked around the room and noticed his living space, being more and more familiar each and everyday. From the closet that is in the back of the wall to the bed's left side scooted to a corner of the wall as the other is beside an open space, being around a window for the light to shine in.

From that point on, he also noticed a table sat up just sat across from him, containing drawers and doors that can be opened and closed all around. Inside of it was a television, something from around the 90s, and a stack of games. Though, the strangest part was that he didn't have a console for the games he owns. His plan was to get the games he liked and as a job he was doing gets him money, he would buy some type of entertainment system.

Larry stopped looking and stood up from his bed, laying the covers over his bed in some type of messy form. He cared about the bed sheets covered up at least, but he didn't really liked the way of it being so neat. He walked over to his closet and looked through his hanging clothes, wondering about what to wear today. For him feeling chilly in the morning, but thinks of the weather getting warmer, he took down some regular blue jeans and a long sleeve, having it with a light fabric so he wouldn't feel so warm.

After taking a moment to switch out of his sleepwear, he gathered his clothing he slept in last night and went to the doorway in his room, dropping his dirty laundry into a basket he set beside his door, so he wouldn't forget dropping clothes he needed to. He walked out and went down there small hallway, only having two doorways for there separate bedrooms, one room for a bathroom, and a giant metal door that contained some type of machine for the water and air of the apartment.

After walking into the kitchen, he noticed Gary was in the kitchen, making some breakfast. His attire contained him wearing a yellow polo, having the bottom of his collar button-up with the other opened. He also noticed that he had some type of khakis on, with the color slightly faded. Larry noticed he was over a stove, making him stop to see was cooking. It turned out, it was some type of white color on the top, having it sizzle around the edge. It took him a minute to realize that he was making some type of pancakes.

"So, making breakfast are we?" Larry said as he leaned his elbows on the counter, having his head held up with his arms and paws. Gary looked up from his hand and saw his friend staring at him. "Morning, I guess you slept well." Gary spoke as his attention went back into making pancakes.

Larry went around the counter and opened the fridge. He looked inside, seeing all of the non parishables in the fridge, like things for some type of salad or the huge amount of milk they had in the fridge. Larry guessed all of that came from Gary, being addicted to it. He grabbed one of the cartons of almond milk and closed the fridge door, only to walk over to the cabinets and grab a glass. He twisted the top, still holding it after screwed off, and grabbed the middle to pour it in.

He Filled it to about the top of the glass and set it down, holding it as he screwed the top back on. As he walked over to the fridge, reopening the fridge as he placing the carton back insid, he sat back up and grabbed the glass, leaning on the side of the counter as he watched his friend make breakfast. For some reason, he way he likes pancakes being made seemed relaxing to him.

Gary noticed him looking over. "I'm guessing your into cooking?" He said as he turned his head over at Larry. "I just like the look of pancakes." Gary looked at him confused as he froze. "I mean, the way it is in the center and the outside just gives it a strange look to be." Gary rolled his eyes and went back to his business, leaving Larry with a shocked look. "Alright, you can think I'm weird." Suddenly, there was a knock.

"But understand that we all have things that are strangely satisfying." He opened the door and looked down as a woman, more ofa wolf, dressing on a house with a tan colored t-shirt. It took a minute to who it was. Then he realized it was actually his mother. "Mother…" Larry said as his mother jumped into him, giving a hug to him. "Oh god… I wondered where you went." Larry still had a shocked look on his face, looking down at his mother as he noticed her feelings for her son gone.

"Wait, how did you know if I was gone? You were at a trip for a month." She looked up at him, seeing her so happy. "Well, news happened through on my phone about the disapearing victims and it made me worried about you. Luckily, you weren't taken from those monsters" Larry decided to keep his mouth shut about the issue he actually suffered."

His mother looked up and noticed the apartment he was living in. "Well, this is a nice place." she looked over and noticed Gary over at the stove. Gary looked at Larry's mother, watching her take a look around the apartment with Larry walking right behind her. Gary tried to ignore as he continued his business.

She turned to Larry and looked at him with a serious expression. "Is he your other?" Gary looked up instantly as he heard her speak that question. Larry's heart started to beat harder as he heard those words. He had to think quick before any ideas get out.

"Ha ha ha... oh, your funny mom." She looked at him confused, wondering if he was being serious. "Why at you..." "Say, let me show you my room" Larry said, interrupting his mother. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his room, making her kind or fun as she was forced into his sleeping area.

Larry soon pushed her in and closed the door, leaving Gary confused as he watched the whole scene. "I don't even want to know" he said as he raised his hands, walking to his pan as he poured another batch on the hot pan.

Larry was holding the door, wondering if Gary was going to come by. "Larry Daniel Wilford, what are you doing?" Larry turned his attention to his mother with a scared feeling. "Look, he isn't my significant other. He's actually a roomate." She looked at him with that slight anger still in her. "So..." Larry gave a small sigh as he responded to his mother.

"Well, he doesn't know yet so..." The other nodded her head and said "ahh", showing that she now understands the situation. "Wait, so did I just..." Larry placed his forehead into his law with a puff of air pushed through his lips. "It's a possibility, but I think he wouldn't of noticed."

The mother felt ashamed of doing that. "Look, I didn-" "Mom, I said it's fine. You don't need to worry about me." He said with his paws on his shoulders. "I just don't want to lose you. With those events, it made me scared that something happened to you."

As she mentioned that, she gave Larry a hug, feeling the comfort of her son inside her arms. Larry understood her motherly instincts, Being someone to worry about the young she was blessed with.

There was a knock on the door, giving Larry and his mother some type of shock. "Y'all done in there, breakfast is made." The mother let go of her son and opened the dokr, only to see Gary standing there. "Get them while there hot." He said, only to walk away to fix his plate. She looked over at her son, seeing him stand there with still a sacred look as an expression.

"Well, it's getting cold. Come on." She mentioned as she walked out the door, leaving Larry to follow her it the kitchen. After down, the hallway, it gave Larry a question in his mind. He soon enter the kitchen and saw his mother with a couple of jacks on a Styrofoam plate.

"Hey mom, how did you know I was here?" She looked up at him as he was curious. Gary looked as well, being curious on how she knew he was there. "Well, I asked around and they told that you were here. Your neighborhood is the best one around." She sat down and Began on the freshly-made breakfast. Larry went on to his business and made himself, joining his mother and friend around there living room.

...

After many different conversations, wondering about what they plan to do as jobs for now, living conditions, and what happened to her trip, it was eventually time for her to leave off to her own needs. She gave a hug and a kiss goodbye to her son as they stood at the doorway, only to have her walk away as she walked off.

For that thought, it left many things to question about both of the friends, mainly Larry. With there situation right now, he wonders a out how the friendship will go for him and his friend. For thoughts, he stop couldn't stop thinking of them being together, having a slight crush on his best friend. Though, for right now, the question is yet to stay unsolved.

AAAAA

Hello everyone out there. Thank you if you read another chapter of mine. I know it's still pretty late, but not as lo g as I done before. I feel like this one is rushed a bit, but y'all can be a judge of that.

So, I am available to any questions you may want to ask. It can be about anything, relating to the story, characters, or even me if you like.

Also, I can take any OC of yours and place iti in my story if you like. Just message me privately and we can discuss a placement for your story.

AAAAA

Anyway, thank you again and remember, be kind to e everyone you meet. Bye. And I hope to see you again.


	4. -Chapter 2-

It was another day in Zootropolis. The weather was showing some type of storm forming out. It wasn't bad, but it was giving a little bit of thunder, giving lots of rain pouring out there. For the friends though, they stayed cooped up in there apartment.

With the weather forecast saying that it's going to be storming for the rest of the night. So, the two friends thought of some things to do inside of there apartment. Many different ideas were suggested, but yhey decided that it should be a movie night. Of course, it seemed a bit overdone to do something like that, but they never really had a chance to see a movie ever since they were trapped from society.

For now, Gaw was making the snacks, specifically a bowl of popcorn. At the moment, he was alone in the house for now, since Larry was out for a job interview and had to get the movie they'll be watching tonight. For that reason is that pretty soon, the government would stop funding them and they needed to start earning their own. Though, it wasn't needed for the moment, because of being given support for the next two months, but it never hurts to help. Gary put the pop corn bag in the microwave and started it up. He heard the corn in the bag pop as he looked at his phone to check the time.

He noticed it was about eight in the afternoon, making him worry where Larry is. "Where is he? He said he would be hear by seven." A few minutes later of saying that, the microwave stopped and gave a few beeps, with the sound of the bag popping a few saconds after. Gary opened the cooking machine and grabbed the bag by the edge, making sure he doesn't burn himself with the hot bag.

He reached for a bowl up in the cabinets until the front door swung open, having it closed afterwards. Gary stepped back and looked around the fridge to see what that was. It was his friend that walked in.

He was wearing a raincoat, being a dull green, wet and slick from the storm happening out there. He removed the hood of the raincoat and shook his head, getting water spattered on the floor. Gary held his arms and one leg up as he's being splattered from his friend.

After Larry got done from shaking his head, he placed down a dvd case and zipped off his jacket and hung it over on htere coat rack. He turned to Gary and noticed his upset look. "What?" Gary pointed on the ground and Larry noticed the wet floor. "I'll get it up." He said in a bored tone.

Gary looked at him as he walked to get a towel from the bathroom. "What took you so long by the way?" Gary questioned, raising his voice. Larry heard him as he was getting a towel placed in the upper cabinet, placed above the toilet. "Well…" Larry stretched as he walked out and back into the living room/kitchen in there home.

"One to mention is the story that is happening out there." He responed, down to his normal tone. "Fair point, but it started around seven-fourty." Larry crouched on the floor and cleaned up the water, standing back up when he is finished. "Well, the line at the movie store was long." Larry walked over at Gary and started to wipe him down, only having Gary stop him, grabbing the towel from his paws. "I can do that." He grabbed a dry portion of the towel and tried to wipe himself.

"Look, I was trying to get here sooner. But the world works in mysterious ways." Larry mentioned. He grabbed the DVD case and walked over to the t.v., crouching down to there DVD player. He clicked a button to open up the tray and opened the case, taking the disc out and placing it in the tray, only to push it in right after. After sliding there entertainment for the night, he stood up and grabbed the remote that was placed beside the television. After clicking a few buttons, the channel to the DVD player was dislayed.

Larry sat down the remote and walked into the kitchen area, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and slid it closer to him, grabbing a handful and started to much the popped cernals that lay in his hands. "So, any luck for you getitng a job?" Larry mentioned as he spoke with a cernal tucked between his gum and teeth, only to chew it after he finished his quote.

"Well, for a job, I had second thoughts." Larry looked at him in shock with a piece half way into his mouth, closing it with confusion. "What do you mean?" Gary walked over to the fridge and grab one of the cartons of milk they have available in the fridge. "I was actually of starting off photography." He mentioned as he closed the fridge. There was a moment of silence from Larry as Gary reached for a glass.

"Really…" Larry said with his thrown-off thoughts. Gary looked at him, wondering why he is like that. "What's wrong with that?" Larry snapped out of his thoughts as he thought about it. "Nothing. I mean, that sounds like a wonderful idea to do." he said, telling the truth in an unusual manner. Gary gave a perplexed look at him, curious on how to feel on his actions. "I mean, do you have any experience with photography?" Larry questioned. "Well, before the trouble started for me, I had my own camera. It had special photos of sceneries and even a few for many around Zootropolis. Though, it was known mostly around others from my high school years."

"Wait, didn't you mention your love of photography around me?" Gary sat down the carton and looked up, giving a thought that whether or not he did. "I think, but it was thrown in there when we talked one day." he stood there for a few seconds, only to shrug his shoulders and twist the top back on the carton, walking back over to the fridge. "Well, did you go through college for it?" Gary grabbed his galss and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. "I did, and I was about to join a business. Though, ever since the day I was taken, I wasn't able to respond and it was to late."

Larry sat down beside his friend as he finished his thought. "Well, did you ever get your camera back?" Gary gave a sigh as he set down his glass of milk. "I was, but it was hidden in the wearhouse and I never found it." Larry felt upset as he heard that from Gary. "Well, sorry to hear that." Gary looked over at Larry as he mention those words. "For me get a new camera, I will need a job. I got an interview this saturday so there is no worry for now." Gary said, reaching for the remote that was set on the table. He clicked a few buttons and started the movie.

.

.

.

(Head up, this is suppose to be Get Out, a horror movie that came out around March of 2017. If your wondering, scenes will be spoiled on this parody I am making. I suggest trying to see the movie on 123movies for free if you planned to watch the movie."

Time went on for about twenty minutes and the movie seemed really interesting. For their entertainment, it was about this male, mainly a young wolf, is in an interacial relationship with this girl, also young but as a fox, going out to meet her family. Though, ever since he was there, things were getting strange, involving his race being workers around the home to even the family being something he didn't expect. From this moment on, Gary and larry sat still as they watch the movie.

The couple were riding in a vehicle, riding down a road to here home. They were play fighting on about the phone-call the man had. Though, for a shocker, a figure jumped in front of the vehicle, being hit as it came as a shocker. The scene happened quick, giving a scare to Larry. He had his arms folded up as he sank into the couch. He had his left arm up, paw clenched into a fist, and the other clenched to the railing of the couch. He had himself pushed up with his foot on the floor, feeling his heart beat in a rapid form.

Gary looked over at him as he started to laugh at his friend, being scared from his reaction. "Dude, you serious?" Larry looked over at his friend as he feels embarrassed for his reaction. "What, you didn't bet scared?" Gary lift his paw and waved it around, showing that it scared it not as much. "I didn't really expected it, but I knew something was coming." Larry leaned forward and placed his face into his paws, still trying to recover from himself being scared. Gary continued to laugh as he sees his friend out of shock.

.

.

.

Time went on and the movie soon ended, havign it end with a shocking twist. As the credits started to roll, Gary leaned forward and stretched his arms out, trying to get out his being relaxed while Larry flopped back into hte couch, being tensed up as he watched the whole movie. "Oh, that was a good movie." Gary looked over at his friends as he said those words. "Good movie… how could you see it with you covering your eyes the whole time?" Gary joked, making Larry smack the side of his arm. "Hey, I can't help it I'm a wimp." He stood up and grabbed the empty bowl of popcorn as Gary gave a small chuckle of his joke.

He stood up as well and grabbed his glass of milk, still containing about ⅕ full. They walked into the kitchen and Larry Started to clean the bowl, while Gary stood next to him as he drank his milk. "So… thoughts on the movie?" Larry looked up and turned his head at his friend, as it took him a minute to recognize what he asked.

"Oh, the movie. Well, it contained an interesting story, relating to a cliche to our world right now. For originality, they make some interesting ideas. Pacing, it was slightly off, but they pretty much had it on point. For scoring, 9/10." Gary looked at him with widened eyes, hearing on how he described the story. "Need to add a little more detail to that?" Larry chuckled as he said that. "Sorry, I like to look at the details of shows and movies out there, seeing on how they are able to make it comedic or even scary, like the horror movie for example. The scares were really good though."

There was a silence that trailed them as Larry finished up cleaning the bowl. "Could I ask you something?" Gary asked, having Larry listen as he put the bowl up in the cabinets. "Sure, what is it?" Larry out up the bowl in the cabinet and turned his direction towards Larry. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, with Gary having a confused look on his face. "You know, I actually forgot what I was going to say."

Larry chuckled as he walked into the living room, grabbing the remotes and turned off the t.v., with the DVD player as well. "Well, I'm ready to go to bed." Larry mentioned as he looked at his phone. He noticed it was about 10:30, showing it was time to head to his room.

Gary heard him as he rinsed out his glass. "Yea, I need to as well. I plan to meet the neighbors that are around. Want to join?" Larry hear his request and he would love to. "Yea, I wouldn't mind." He said, rubbing his eyes with a yawn under his breath. "But for tonight, I need to hit the hay."

He started the walk die the hallway and went off to his room. "Night Gary." He let out, before going into his room. "Night Larry." Gary respinded, just about followed him down the hall. Larry slipped into bed without second thought, hearing the door of Gary's room close right after.

Though, before going off to bed, he slipped his law under his mayress and pulled out a notebook. What it contained was thoughts from his previous nights, being there first night being out of the abandon building they were forced in. He grabbed a pencil from the nightstand beside his bed and turned on the lamp placed on it. He started to write down the date, so he wouldn't forget to write it down.

"Hello again. It you know who. I've been writing in you for about half a month and things have been going alright for me. Ever since we escaped the area controlled by the demons inside, I am still relieved we are away from it. Though, many thoughts still crawled I the back of my mind. For one, my crush for my friend slowly grows. It says at a minimal still, but I feel myself liking him more as were together."

"Everyday, it makes me wonder if I should tell him or not. Not only that, but the life were living makes me question my sanity. Of course, it's a small chance, but the thought of something bad happening to me, family, or friends still haunt me as I look at this world everyday. Though, with the worries, I have faith things can change and hope we can stay safe. So, for my final thoughts ending with a quote, It's best to enjoy what you have. Because everything dies out when times moves on, it's best to enjoy what is alive. Because they're not going to stay long."

He then write down his signature on the bottom f the page and closed it with one law on the back, giving a sigh as some relief was taken away. He then slipped the notebook under the mayress and placed the pencil back to its place. He plugged up his phone and turn off the lamp, sliding it the covers. For that, many questions still remain for Larry. Only time will tell as it continues on.

AAAAA

Hi everyone. So, yea... This is 2 weeks from the last chapter. I was in a writer's block, OK?! Anyway, I am planning on connecting it to my previous story, but possibly changing it up a bit. Ask me in your opinions.

Aaaaa

I am free to answer any questions you might have. It can be about the characters, stody, or e en me if you like. Also, OCs are being accepted. Message me, and we can dis has a placement for your character.

Aaaaa

Anyway, thank you for reading another chapter. Remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and I hope to see you again.


	5. -Chapter 3-

-This will contain an OCs from a reader from Fanfiction,net name Theplanetmarz. Thank you for messaging me and letting me use a character of yours into my story. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy reading your characters in my story-

A couple,of more days went on. A few things were done around the apartment, by having more decore and othee entertainments around. It seemed like it was a home. For now, the sun shined its rays down onto Zootropolis. It was the morning and suggestion was made that they'd go visit the neighbors. It was agreed and thought it be time to see who lived around them.

For the moment, Gary was up, cooking himself an omelet. He slid his spatula under to make sure it didn't stick to the pan. After doing the routine to make it not stick, he put in some cheese and mushrooms, with some chopped peppers and onions to give a bold flavor. He folded on top and had the egg sealed closed, having it flipped over constantly to make sure the egg wasn't burnt.

As he sprinkled seasoning on his breakfast, Larry walked in. He had his fur all sticking out, bags showing in his eyes, and not to mention that his cloths were all wrinkled. "Well, morning." Gary spoke out, giving a cheerful attitude to his friend. Larry responded with a "Hey.", but in a dull expression. Gary noticed his gloomed expression. "Well, I assumed you stayed up all night?" Larry grabbed a mug from the cabinets and held it by the handle, pouring the just-made coffee into his cup.

"Maybe..." Gary sighed as he noticed his friend blink rapidly from his tired self. "You shouldn't gotten that console. I knew you'd stay up." Larry chuckled as he hears his friend's concern. "Well, this is what happens when you love to game." Gary grabbed his pan and slid his omelet onto a plate, only to have the pan and spatula placed inside the sink. "I like to game to, but I'm not sure if I would stay up late."

" you liar, I know you would stay up that late." Larry looked over at his friend as he noticed that he isn't telling the truth. Gary took a minute to gather his thoughts, only to inhale, and stop. " alright you got me."

Larry Point his finger at him, only to take a sip after spoiling the lie. "Alright, don't act imature." Gary went into the drawer and grabbed a fork, only to close it with the hand that is holding the utensil. He soon grabbed his plate and walked around the counter, sitting on the stools they gotten not long ago.

Larry noticed the breakfast his friend made and was a bit jealous. "What about me?" Gary looked up at his friend as he had a bite on his fork, half way to his mouth. "Sorry, I took the last of them." Larry sigh as he reached for some yogurt in the fridge instead. "At least I have something." Larry said, getting a spoon from the drawers.

He soon opened the seal and noticed the yogurt that was inside the plastic container, having it contain fruit mixed all around. He scooped a spoonful onto his utensil and put the curved part into his mouth, having the edible substance on his tongue first, sliding the spoon out as the tasteful food spread over his tongue, and having the utensil dropped into the container. Larry walked to the edge of the counter, in front of Gary as he ate his omelet. He stared at his friend as he took spoonfuls of his yogurt into his mouth. Gary had a slight uncomfort as his froend looked at him in the eyes.

He noticed the game he was trying to play and joined in. He started into his eyes as well, taking his bites slowly just like the wolf in front of him is doing. It went on for about five minutes straight. It wasn't long for Larry to run out of what was edible in his container. He then started to take invisible scoops and placing it in his mouth. The way he done it gave the urge to Gary to laugh, but only to resist.

Larry did another invisible scoop and placed the spoon into his mouth, only to make a noise of satisfaction. Gary's face wrinkled up as he tried to hold his emotion of humor. Larry then took the spoon out of his mouth and gave a slight toss into the trash in his hands. For a thought, he had to roll up his eyes. He lifted his arms in the air, only to stretch out a word. "Yaaaaaaaasss!" Gary then burst out laughing, knowing that he could contain it in any longer. His amusment was shown to his friend as he knew he lost.

"Alright, you win." Gary chuckled out, calming his nerves from the unexpected action his friend did. Larry Wrapped his paws together and wrangled them in the air, on each side like he won a championship or some other event. "Alright..." Gary finished his breakfast and picked up his plate and fork. He then continued on to the sink and started to wash his dirty dishes. "Now its best to go get dressed." Larry turned his head at his friend and noticed his demand. "Why? Wait, are we going to go around the neighborhood today?" Gary turned his head over at his friend and nodded. "I didn't realize that was today." Larry mentioned as he walked over to Gary, sliding his spoon into the sink.

Gary looked over at his friend as Larry went off, only to notice that he was looking at him. "What, I washed dishes last time." There was a little silence between them as they stared at each other. "Touche." Gary responded, giving a nod to his friend, only to turn his head back around to the sink.

.

.

.

It wasn't long to change into the outfits to wear for the day. Gary had on a pair of khakis on with a white t-shirt on and a short sleeved button-up, having the pattern of equal shaped diamonds patterned around with colors mixed of blue and green. Larry had on some type of shirt, designed with a front pocket and a hoodie like a jacket would of have, with a pair of black colored jeans on.

Once larry slipped on his pants, he grabbed his phone that was placed on his night dresser and slipped it in his front pocket, only to slip his paws in to hold his arms from dangling. He slipped one paw out and opened the door of his room, walking out as he closed it behind him. He slipped his paw back in and walked into the living room. He noticed Gary was in the kitchen area, getting something out of fridge. "Well, it seems like were ready." Gary stood up straight and closed the fridge door, tossing the bottle of water in his paws back and forth.

"I guess we are." Gary responded, stopping his "amazing" tricks with his bottle of water with a toss and a catch with one paw. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to walk out with it left opened. Larry followed him, doing the same routine he did with his bedroom door. They walked over to the stairway and went down the steps. If wasn't much effort to do, since it was Just down a short a few steps.

The friends soon started there walk around the neighborhood and noticed all that was around it. There was some that was seen before to things that didn't catch there eye previously. For some examples, they have noticed the. Coffee shop that is at the ckrner, but there are many that stands I the streets, trying to make a quick buck by juggling and other nifty tricks.

For a first instinct, they went to there right and walked die the sidewalk. The area was pretty quiet, with it rarely a cause for crimes and having minimal noise that happens all around. As they walked down, they noticed a building on the side of there house, having it being a primary color of red on the door to blend with the color of the walls, which was a bright yellow. The two stood at the front of the apartment, giving a look at it as they were admiring the color scheme.

From without hesitation, Gary was the one to continue on to the front of the door. He started a quick jog up some steps, only to have a little platform that was layered flat, with another small set of stairs. HE then walked to the front of the door and noticed the little knocking handle that was attached to the front. He reached his paw out to it and held the bottom of it in his paw, feeling it a bit warm from the sun's rays. With a light tough, He picked it up and knocked it on the door, with a bit of force to make the noise loud enough.

As he put his paw down, Larry was behind him and noticed the knocking object that was screwed to the door as well. They stood there for a minute or two, but there was no response. Gary was getting a bit curious on why there was no response. Larry, on the other hand, looked over on the side and noticed a button. It was colored yellow, having it blended to the wall as if it was more difficult to be noticed.

He reached his finger on the surface of the button and pressed it with slight force, feeling something pushed in. As it slid in, one noise came out as a ringing bell, only to make another with a lower octave as he released. Gary looked over at his friend and was confused. "How could I have not noticed that?" Larry looked over at his friend as he was baffled on the button being bleded into the wall. "Don't you remember, my senses are higher. The only things you have advantage of is smell and possibly taste." Gary looked over at his friend as he made a fair point.

"Is it because I can cook?" he spoke, giving a smirk. Larry looked at his friend as he was asking a Rhetorical question. "I don't know, maybe..." Larry responded in a sarcastic tone. Then, the door was opened. It gave a slight squeak, having it looked like it was no effort done to swing it opened. What appeared was a fox, having a height that was smaller for Gary, with it being similar to Larry. His attire contained a pair of white pants. For his upper portion, he had on a blue button-up with the buttons locked together. The shirt was a pattern of blue lines over a white color, having directions of horizontal and diagonal ways.

For Gary, he had a great extrovert attitude towards people. For Larry, he was a bit of an introvert/extrovert type of guy. It's depended on what the public area is, what type is the other animal he is talking to, and how are actions he/she acts. Though, from the looks of it, the fox seemed friendly. "Oh, hello."

His voice was give a bit of a pitch. It was around a normal range, but it was given a slight higher note to his tone of voice. "Hi," Gary went on. "Sorry, if were a bother, but were just neighbors that joined in a couple of weeks ago. We never had a chance to see anyone, but were not going around and seeing who lives around us." The fox hummed out a little, showing his understanding. "Alright, that's perfectly fine. The neighborhood is a friendly place." There was a bit of silence that trailed from the two's conversation.

"Oh, where are my manners." The fox stretched out his hand, indicating that he wants to shake his hand. Gary appreciate the showmanship and shook his paw. The feeling from his paw was a bit soft, as if he uses some type of moisturizer. "My name is Michael. It's so nice to see you." Michael's additude had a bit of a cheer to his tone, giving the thought that he isn't afraid to talk to others. "Nice to meet you Michael. I am Gary, and this is my friend Larry."

Michael looked over at Larry and noticed that he was a bit shy. He showed his other paw and held it out to him. Larry didn't want to be rude, so he grabbed it, having a slight grip to his paw. It's nice to meet you both. Would y'all like to come in?" He stepped to the side of the doorway and held the door with his paws, having one on the knobs with the other on the side of the door. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Gary responded, walking in with no hesitation. Larry followed him, having a bit of nervousness going through him as he walked into the neighbor's home.

The looked of it had a stairway in front of them, having it on the right side of the apartment. the inside was colored with maple brown on the wood surfaces, with it also blending in brighter shades of the same color on the walls and other assortments. "Follow me." Michael spoke, with a start of his walk from the door to the left of the room. They walked into a living room, containing a table at the center with an authentic rug underneath. For sitting arrangments, there were couches, having same lengths, on both sides of the coffee table, having a table with a lamp on each of the sofas.

"Alright, have a seat if you like. Any drinks?" he spoke out as the two friends rest their selves on the couches. They looked over at the fox as he waited for a request. "What do you have available?" The fox wrapped one arm around his waist and the other on top of his arm, having his fingers up to his chin, thinking of what is available. "Well, I was boiling water for some tea." The friends thought that would be a good thing to drink.

"That'll be fine." The fox looked at them again, with his arms were crossed. "What type of tea would you like? Theres camamile, chai, green tea, there's also green tea with peach,-" "I guess I can go with green tea with peach." Gary suggested. "Chai for me." Larry added. Michael gave a nod as he noticed his neighbor's tastes. "Alright, I'll be back." He walked off into the kitchen to check on the water boiling, getting everything set up to get to know each other. For the looks of it, it seems like that it would be a good spot to cut off.

AAAAA

Hi everyone. I know, I as SO LATE! I am slowly falling into my old habits because of school almost over and finishing last-minute projects for grades at my school, my stories are slowly getting away. Though, it's better late then never.

I like to thank the Theplanetmarz again for letting me use his OC. I was going to use the two he described, but this chapter was long enough in my opinion so... it will be told next time. If you want an OC featured, message me privately and I can see where I can place your own character. Also, I am accepting questions. If you have a question relating to me, the story, or even the characters, technically anything, ask away. I will be answering anything as long as it isn't personal or inappropriate.

AAAAA

So, thank you for reading another chapter. I appreciate that you are reading my content and I hope I can possibly inspire some of you out there. Remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and I hope to see you again.


	6. -Chapter 4-

So, from the last chapter, the two friends thought it was a wonderful idea to go and see about the neighbors that lived around there neighborhood. But now, there in a neighbor's home, with no idea on how it will turn out.

Gary and Larry sat in the kitchen, waiting for there newly-known neighbor to finish up his set up he had for his neighbors. The idea that they're meeting someone new around the neighborhood was exciting for them, the Larry had some strange thoughts about it. For one, had many different ideas on how it could turn out. These ideas go through his head, having a possibility that any of them could end in a positive or a negative. But from the looks of it, Larry didn't worry much, since it seems that the neighbor was a welcoming man.

Larry heard the rattling that was happening in the kitchen as or looked around the room. The design was interesting. The idea of having a television above a fire place, stacked up like it was some type of chimney. Though, it was a fake one, being pretty obvious with the plastic look to it.

Suddenly, a noise came From the front door. It sounded like it was opened, having it closed with a slight slam. "Michael, I'm home." A voice spoke out through the house, having the sound echo through out. Footsteps soon clapped on the floor, having them follow in t the room where Larry and Gary was located.

It only took a second for the stepping noise to happen. Until then, a fox walked around, looking down on his cellular device as walked towards the left. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a jangle of keys, tossing them inside a bowl in a table, bushes to the back of the wall.

With out looking up from his phone, he walked out and went into the kitchen. Larry looked over at Gary, seeing him just as confused as he was. "There must be something good happening on his screen." Larry mention, noticing Gary crossing his arms. "That seems like you, actually." Larry looked over at him, seeing on how he played his card.

Gary leaned to his left, looking behind Larry's back area. Larry turned around and noticed the same fix that walked in was peeking out of the kitchen, looking at the friends sitting down.

He turned his head into the kitchen and spoke. "Who are they?" Michael walked out with a tray, containing the necessities for tea. He then walked in and down, placing the tray on the counter. "These are our new neighbors." The fox looked over at them, only to look at them with slight nervous jitters coming from Larry.

"Well, hi." He spoke, waving a paw as he stuck his laws in his pockets. From the looks of it, his attire was a blue and grey stripped polo, being a thin fabric of some sort. He was wearing some khaki pants, giving him a proper look.

Gary and Larry both said there greetings, having a wave added in from Larry. "Sorry I didn't notice you while i was walking in, a friend at work was keeping me busy." He walked around the room and went up to the couch Michael was sitting in. He leaned forward as he bent his knees, having himself sink into the couch.

Larry and Gary leaned forward as they noticed Michael was pouring the water out of the hot kettle into some mugs. After setting it down, he picked up the packets the friends asked for and handed it to them, letting them open it for there own purposes. Thank yous was spoken and then started to open there little pouches of tea, dipping them in the hot water.

As the tea bags were flavoring the water, a moment of silence was given. "So..." Michael said, breaking the treatment that was given. "Why not try and know each other more." He adjusted his sitting, getting it to where he can turn to everyone easily.

So, I guess you haven't mentioned you name." Michael said to the fox. The fox gave a sigh as he bolted himself upwards, forcing himself with arms out. "Alright, so... since I didn't mention it earlier, my name is Adam. For my work placing, I go down and work as the local Gaming store, I'm 22, and I'm a relaxed guy when your around me. So, that's basically it."

His phone then have a cling noise and he sighed in despair. "Why does she need to bother me?" He spoke as he reached his paw into his pocket. He brought out his phone and looked over it. "Who's texting you?" Adam liked over at Micael and noticed his slight stress. "It's my mother. She gotten a new phone and she doesn't know how to work it. I mean, she's been asking questions for the last two days."

Michael just grabbed his arm and Adam looked down, onlt to look up at him. "Just tell her we got guest here right now. I'm sure she'll understand." Alex sighed, having both of his paws tapping a message on his cellular device. After sending a message, he clicked the button that was on the side of his phone and placed it on the table, screen faced up.

Adam looked up at Gary and Larry, noticing there slight discomfort. "Sorry, it's just-" "No, I totally understand." Gary interrupt. "When my mother gotten a flip phone she asked me how to work it because, she knew that I worked with all types of phones when I was growing up."

Adam chuckled as he heard that. "It's funny how mothers can't keep up with the world today." Gary chuckled as well, thinking of other scenarios. "Or when they play video games. Not sure if you mom did it, but I forced my mom to play an fps shooter, she couldn't multitask on the controller."

Adam continued to show his entertained self. "That's very humerous..." he stopped, not knowing his name. "Oh, I'm Gary. This fellow is Larry." He said, grabbing Larry's shoulder as he shook it. "Nice to meet you two. Isn't it a bit weird that you two have similar names?" Gary and Larry looked at each other, never realizing there names were so similar. "How could we've not that?" Larry said, confused on how it is.

"I hate to ask," Michael spoke. Gary and Larry looked over at him. Waiting for the question to be asked. "Are y'all brothers, a couple-" "No!" Larry said, knowing on what he was asking. "We're just friends." He nervously chuckled. Gary looked over at his friend, noticing him being somewhat awkward. "So," Gary spoke out, turning his head to the neighbors. "How are you two related?"

Michael and Adam tensed up a bit, feeling nervous to speak out there relations. "Well, for the honest truth, we... are actually together." Gary took a minute to get what there saying, until he realized there relations was in romance terms. "Oh, so a couple?" Michael and Adam was looking around the room, trying to avoid a possible conflict. "That's fine. I think it's great to see others like y'all can be together as any other couple can."

Gary picked up the string that was attached to the tea bag and lift it from the mug, grabbing the slot it came out of and placed it back in to avoid any dripping. He then grabbed the handle and placed it up to his lips, taking a sip, feeling it give a slight burn to his tongue.

Michael gave a nervous chuckle, having a relief of how it is. "Well, glad to hear that." He adjusted his seating again, reaching down for his drink for a sip. "How long have you two been together?" Larry spoke out, feeling relieved as well from the others he's surrounded with.

"Well, it's actually been a couple of years. Though, we were first friends during high school. When was that?" Michael question, turning his direction over to Adam. Adam looked over at him, trying to think how far back. "Well, I think- you know, I can't remember. Was it three years ago?" Michael was sitting there with his thought roaming through his head. "I'm thinking four."

Adam snapped his finger right after his significant answered. "That's it, because that was the same year they made the local game store." "Right! How could I have forgotten that." They soon lost hemselves into conversation. Larry only sighed as he placed the soaked teabag into his seal, dropping a cube of sugar in it before taking a sip.

Suddenly, he started to cough, lifting the mug from his lips, spilling a little into his pants. Everyone turned there direction to him, noticing his loud hacks. "You alright?" Adam said, gave a worry about what happened. "I'm alright," Larry coughed out. "It just went- *cough* down,the wrong *cough* pipe." He cleared his throat and attempted to take another dip. This time, he was able to drink it.

.

.

.

More discussion was led on, talking about on how there interests were so similar, discussing on how living there lives right now seems like a copy to them. Larry was like Adam, the one who were into more of the hobbies while Gary was like Michael, the one providing the cooking and looks on housing and other things. It seemed like it was a nice time.

Larry looked on his cellular device and noticing the time they spent on the neighbors. He gulped down the last of his tea and placed in the tray with the rest of the empty mugs. "So, how are the other neighbors?" Larry questioned. Michael opened his mouth, only to close it. "Well. We don't actually know. We moved in a few months ago and we only seen the neighbors around here about once or twice."

Larry had a perplexed expression. "The neighborhood is still new and the neighbors are spread out for now. For the honest truth, besides you two, our closest neighbor is half an hour in walking distance. And from the looks outside, we don't own a vehicle yet."

"So, were your first next door neighbors?" Gary mention, thinking it was obvious. "Yea. The reason were down here is that the stores for produce and other things are only 5 mins away so... I'm just thankful we got closer neighbors." Michael said in a verbal response. Gary understands his situation, being someone who wanted a close way to be at the stores.

"So, y'all are the only onez we can meet up to now?" Larry questioned. "Yes." Michael responded, having no doubts about it. "Alright, I think we need to explore around some more Gary." Michael gave a shocked expression, having Gary follow up on the same look. "I know, i want to stay longer, but there are places we still haven't looked at."

Gary groaned as he was being selfish. "We still haven't tried that coffee shop you wanted to see. There was a silence for a second, only having Gary sigh. "Alright, I guess we could go try it." Larry stood up as he turned his attention to Michael and Adam. "It was nice meeting you." He spoke up, reaching his paw out to shake. Michael shook his paw, with Adam shaking Larry's other paw.

It was nice to see you as well. I hope you can come again." Adam mention, picking up the tray from the counter. He went ahead and walked in t the kitchen to place the dishes beside the sink, only to go back and sees everyone at the front door. As a surprise, he walked up to Michael and wrapped his arm around him.

Larry noticed there affection and thought it was adorable, even though he didn't want to show it. "So, if you ever need us, we are next door." Michael brought up. "Alright. Thank you again for talking to us." Gary and Larry started to walked away. Only to turn around and wave at the neighbors. They saved as well, with the door closed in front of them.

Now, times were made with new friends. Yhough, there's a possibility that more will appear in the future. Who will it be, who knows. But for now, it is an end for another chapter.

AAAAA

Hi everyone. So, yes, it's a few days late. I was trying to get it I before two weeks, but I've been busy with home and other things. Though, at least I got it in.

Thank you again Theplanetmarz for letting me use some OCs for the story. If you have one, message me and we can discuss a placement for your original character.

Also, I am accepting questions. Ask them and they can be answered. It can be about the story, characters, or even me if you like.

AAAAA

So, thank you for reading another chapter. Remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and I hope to see you again in the future.


	7. -Chapter 5-

AAAAA

It was a lazy afternoon, having the sun go down with the weather having a slight warm approach then usual. Well, at least in there living area, it was getting less chilly, because of the seasons changing. for the two friends though, there were actually separated from each other. For there reasons though, they were off working at there new found jobs. Gary was working at the grocery store, with Larry being a guy that actually works inside the local gaming story, the same place one of his neighbor's work at.

Larry was inside, stalking up the shelves with a box of games. He was looking on what type of consoles they ran by, with the idea that having the more pricey ones get notices while the more cheaper ones would be more wide spread. He placed then, puting one set of the concole on to the shelf. After setting up what was placed in the box, he picked it up by the flaps and walked over to the .99 cent area. He looked in the box and set up some games that were below the dollar range, having noticed that it was games released from a few years back.

On one side was one brand while the other was the same games, bur it ran on a different system. It wasn't long until he set up all the games into there locations. As he picked up his box, he went to the back room of the store, placing the cardboard on the stack they had in the corner. The reason is for possible packaging for used products or when they need to move something to another location.

Larry checked his phone and noticed that it was closing time, which was around 4 o'clock. He walked out of the room and noticed Adam was cleaning up his work area. He counted up the money and walked pass Larry, putting it in somewhere safe. After walking out, he was looking on his phone, which seems like a usual thing.

Adam turned the screen off and slid it back into is pocket, looking at Larry. "Alright, are we ready to go?" Larry did a look and a quick pat down on himself, mumbling words to wonder what he has on. "I got my phone, my keys, water cante- water canteen!" He spoke out as he walked in the back room. He soon came out with his water canteen on his paw. "Now were ready to go."

After they made sure everything was needed was on them, they went out the door and Adam took out his bundle of keys. He held one up and locked up the store, making sure the front door wouldn't open easily. As he slid them in his pocket, he started to walk off to his home, with Larry following him right behind. There walk back was something usual, being involved with discussions on video games and other assortments in the world.

Ot was only about a few minutes until they came onto a curve. A few cars were driving pass, having many others that live in the neighborhood walk around, exploring the different shops and other assortments that was placed near there homes. It wasn't long until there was a path opened for them to walk across the street. There feet was placed on the pavement and they walked across, giving some speed to hurry themselves on the other side.

They slowed themselves down, looking at each other as they waited til they could end there discussion. "So, your going to meet up with Gary?" Adam mentioned, taking a look on his phone, which was a guess that he needed to know the time. "Yaa, I promise to go take him somewhere for dinner." Adam chuckled as he thinks of the reason why.

Flashback...

Larry was walking down the hallway, giving some type of speed as he zoomed down. He went into the kitchen area and opened the fridge, looking for himself a drink. he looked around and noticed the case of special coffee drinks that were placed in the door. With curiosity, by never trying one, He picked one up with the tips of his paw, feeling the plastic that was wrapped around the bottle cap to keep it sealed. HE soon sat up and closed the door, giving himself a quick rush back down the hallway. But, before he could even get out of the kitchen area, he bumped into his friend, which was behind him as he was walking by.

The situation happened quite fast, having Larry didn't noticed that his friend was looking down at the ground. He looked down and noticed his friend's phone was facing downwards on the surface, giving a fear that he broke his friend's cellular device. Gary bent down and picked it up by the sides of the phone, grabbing the edge of the "Newly shaped phone, which had the edged shaped backwards to give it a slimmer look.

He flipped the screen's surface upwards and had a shocked expression on his face. "Well now, it seems like you've cracked the screen on my phone." Gary spoke in a demanding tone, showing the damage Larry caused. Larry gave a worry look, wondering how he's suppose to fix the issue. "Uh, well... it could be worse. " Larry mention, trying to change the subject. "Well, yea but, I never had a phone like this cracked in my life. This is one of the worst cracked screens I ever had on any of my history of devices."

He messed with his phone, making sure everything worked alright. "The positives on this is that it seems to be working alright, with the thought that I can still see the applications and other assortments." Larry gave a sigh of relieve. "Though, you do kind of owe me. This might now be a huge deal, but causing a screen like this to break is possibly going to cause twenty dollars to replace, if I can find a cheap place to do it at least."

Larry started to think on how to pay his friend back. He didn't have much on him right now and he doesn't get his check til the next few weeks. He tapped his drink with his finger as he thinks about his payment to his friend. One idea kind of hit him, hoping it would be enough. "What about lunch?" Gary looked up at his friend, mentioning something seemingly off-topic. "What do you mean lunch?"

"What I mean is I can take you down to the new restaurant that opened up. It seems nice and you was interested in going." Gary flopped his arms down, lifting his head up into the air, giving a sigh as the suggestion was spoken. "I guess that can work. But I expect you to find a repair place around here to fix this screen." He mentions as he looked at his friend, pointing at him with his paw, the one containing the cracked screen.

Present...

"Don't remind me." Adam chuckled as Larry feels embarrassed. "Alright, don't be ashamed. Accidents happen." Larry rolled his eyes at his response. "Anyway, I got to get going. Michael called me, saying his new laptop came in and he needs help setting it up."

Larry gave a perplexed look. "Its one of those laptops that can fold over." Adam's phone gave a notification sound. He looked on his phone and sighed as he looked up, flopping his arms down. "And now he thinks he broke it. I got to go."

Adam walked up to him and gave a quick hug. They said there goodbyes and went off to there own business. Larry kept his steady pace, wondering what his friend is doing.

.  
.

Larry arrived at the grocery store, knowing that his friend Wil be off work soon. As he walked through the automatic foors, the look of the store was pretty empty, since it was close to closing. He saw his friend walking by, rolling around loaves of bread into his cart. From the looks of it, he can see that he works well. The way his uniform is neat, the way he pace himself in a quick fashion, it seems like nothing will slow him down.

Larry walked inside, noticing all the cashiers watch him walk in. One said there usual like to everyone, relating to a kind gesture on there shopping experience. Though, Larry gave a response and continued his way. From following his friend, he can see that he was at the end of the store already. "Fast legs." He thought.

Larry paced himself as well, trying to meet up with his friend that was down the aisle. After trying to make himself rushed to his buddy, he soon made it with an out of breath fell. He breathed heavier, as noticed by Gary as he saw his friend next to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Gary spoke out. Larry looked up at as friend, noticing what he was trying to discuss. "What do you mean?" Gary placed a loaf of bread as he stared at his friend in disappointment. "You paced through that short distance and your already out of breath?" There was a moment of silence from Gary as he grabbed two more loaves and placed them in the shelf.

"How much do you walk?" Larry gave that a thought, wondering how much he actually does walk. "I guess about half of your daily steps." Gary froze, having a state right at his friend. "You sure about that, because it doesn't seem like it." A bit of silence trailed over as Gary continued to finish his work.

As his friend started to finished up his work, He started rolling the cart to the back of the store. Larry followed his canine friend beside him. "So, you ready for me to get you an apology dinner?" Gary sighed with his head tilt up, thinking back on what he did to his phone. "I still don't understand on how you was able to get my phone a cracked screen." Larry gave a second to think of his response. "Phones break easily?"

They stopped in front of the entrance to the back. Gary looked at him as he noticed his friend was trying to give excuses. "Well, you do have a point there." Gary walked in with the cart and rolled it out of Larry's sight before the doors closed the look of the inside of the back. A couple of seconds passed by as Larry waited for his friend. It wasn't long until he came out with himself putting on a hoodie, being a colored of a dark blue.

Gary checked his phone, the same one that was cracked, and checked the time. From the looks of it, it was about close to lunch. "Well, lets go on. I am starving." Gary spoke out as he touched his friend's arm with his. They started there walk down the aisles as they were leaving out the store. "Why are you starving? Didn't you pack a lunch this morning?" Larry questioned as he noticed his friend waving a paw at his co-workers, signaling a sign of heading home.

"I was to focused on not trying to be late so... I kind of forgot to pack anything to eat during break." A rumbling sound came from Gary's stomach, signaling that he wasn't kidding. Larry grabbed his backpack and slid his left arm out, having his right hold the arm slang that sits on his shoulder. He unzipped a pocket of his backpack and started to scavenge something. "What are you trying to get?" Larry had a few more seconds, only to pull out a protein bar from his pack.

"I, was hunting something for you to eat." He responded, holding the candy bar right at his friend to grasp. Gary grabbed if from his paw and with no hesitation, he split the wrapping in half and immediately crunched a bite in his mouth. He gave a few chews, getting a taste of what he was trying to eat. He hummed out, meaning that he is enjoying the flavor. "Peanut butter and Chocolate I'm guessing?" He spoke, having his mouth slightly full. "Well, yea. Adam gave a few of those, since he had them stuck in the fridge in the break room for a couple of weeks."

Gary finished the bar and wrapped the wrapper into a ball, only to stuff it in his pocket, so he wouldn't litter it on the ground. "Man, I needed that." Larry slipped another bar out and pointed at his friend. "No, I need to save my appetite for the dinner you owe me." Larry moaned out a bit, showing his understanding that he is waiting to eat at the location he was providing for the day.

AAAAA

Hi Everyone, I am so sorry for a late chapter and please PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS! Look, I was stuck in a writers block for a while and I didn't know what to put down. I took some time to think and I think I might have a few more chapters you can read in the upcoming future. Now, if I don't type a chapter for a long time, it can mean that I am in a jam, whether it's writers block or that something happened to me personally, like the Wi-Fi isn't working to the idea of a possible device being broken.

So, if I don't upload soon, then those are the possible reasons why.

AAAAA

So, I am going to answer any questions you might have. So, ask any one you might have. It can be about the story, characters, or even me if you like. Also, I am accepting OCs. If you want to try to wqueeze your character into my story, message me and I can see on what I can do.

AAAAA

Anyway, thank you for reading another chapter. I know this is late and it seems like a filler chapter, but I do plan to add some more. Anyway, remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and I hope to see you again.


	8. -Chapter 6-

So, a few hours went on by and it was noticed on that the friends were walking back to there own apartment. They were next to each other, having Gary on the left side of the side walk, carrying the left over fries he didn't finish at the restaurant. Larry was on the right, having conversation with his friend as he looks over his phone for messages. Gary noticed the cellular device that was sitting inside of Larry's friend.

"Who are you messaging?" Larry kept typing away on his phone, only to put it up in his pocket, turning his attention to his friend. "It's nothing. It was just something relating to the game store." Gary nodded his head and turned it back to his front direction. "He mentioned on how we're getting a shipment of that new console that came out."

Gary turned his head, wanting to say something. Larry lifted his finger, stopping his friend into mentioning something. "Before you mention anything, you have to wait for the price to go down before planning any purchase into buying a new console or game." "Right." Gary responded as he turned himself around once more, giving a swaying motion with his arm and paw.

After the quick walk down the sidewalk, they soon arrived at there front door. With Gary Fiddling with his bundle of keys, he soon unlocked the door and came walking into the apartment, going to the fridge that was placed next to the entrance. Larry noticed of his friend still hungry, even though he ate.

"Seriously, your still hungry?" Gary looked at his friend and gave him a glare. "Wow, you thought of that. I'm just putting my leftovers in the fridge." He mention, putting his food in and closing the door.

"Besides, the restaurant made me stuff." Gary walked over to the couch and flopped himself, holding his stomach, indicating that he's saying the truth. "Well, what did you expect from an "All You Can Eat" buffet?" Larry sat next to his friend as there conversation lingered on.

"But it was so good." Gary moaned out, sounding like a child. Larry snickered as Gary overdo his impersonation.

"But anyway," Gary yawned during mid-sentence. "I am so tired." Larry looked at him as his friend as he gives a stretch. "Come on, you promised to binge on the series tonight." Gary looked at him as he was wondering what he was talking about, until it hit him.

"Right, Late Night Binge night." Larry nod his head as he figured it out. "Look, I don't know if I can even do it tonight." Gary's head was resting on the back on the couch, having his head folded back to the top railing.

"Come on, please? I'll let you choose." Gary sighed as his tired self agreed. He reached for the remote and flopped back onto the couch. "So, what will the binging be relating to?" Gary clicked on there subscriptions tab and looked through the list of many series to go through, from animation to real acting, to anything on romance or even horror themed.

"Oh, how about this one. I heard it's really good." Larry started to read the description to the series, which was something relating to an old comic series they used to read, but it goes on to a mystery, having it all relate to one character, but the others have there own stories.

"Yea, this would be nice to see." Gary turned his head towards his friend waiting for a response. "Sure, it sounds good, ratings are high, so it must be." Gary clicked the a button on the remote without looking and the series played on the first episode.

Later...

Larry was leaning towards the television, being on the edge of the couch. The series was about to mentioned whether or not a clue was going to be together. Once they announced that it was a no, Larry punched the air, shouting "Yes!" in a whispering tone. "Gary, can't you beli-" Larry stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his friend passed out on the couch.

There was nothing he could of really done but look at him. He saw him with his head on its side, with his mouth opened a bit. From his perspective,it was pretty cute to see. "Well, he just missed out something important. "

Larry grabbed the remote from the table and leaned back into the couch, while his eyes never left the television. Though, as he was turning on the next episode, his sleeping friend fell on his shoulder. Larry turned his head at his friend and began to blush. He wasn't sure on what to do. From what his thoughts were, he did his best to ignore him and continue on the series.

After the next episode began playing, Gary wrapped his arms asking Larry's, as if was holding something to comfort him in bed. Larry blushed even more as the situation seemed to add on. "What is he doing?" Larry thought.

Yea, he was interested, but it was getting to awkward. Larry paused the television and sat down the remote onto the arm of the couch. He then reached his free arm over and made an attempt to free up his trapped arm.

Though, Gary had a pretty strong grip onto his buddy. Larry had a bit of a panicky when he couldn't slip through. Though, after thinking, he gave a thought of slipping his warm through the sleeve of his jacket.

He grabbed the edge of the opening of where his paw slips through and gave it a tug. He then started to slip out his arm through his coat. As a shocker, it was starting to slip out. It wasn't quick as it was before, but then again, it was a slow process.

After having a couple of minutes of slipping it through, he then reached his arm out. Gary's reaction of his wrapped arms flopped down onto the couch, having the paws curled up on his thigh, with his slumpted self snoozing on his shoulder. Larry reached his friend's head and picked it up slowly.

He slipped his paws from underneath the head and his friend laid there, sleeping with his legs laid down towards the floor. Larry stared at his friend as he sleeped on the some-what comfortable couch. "God, he's going to get a creak in his neck like that." He mouthed, voicing what he's saying in his head. After noticing what his curious mind needed to see, he turned off the television, set the remote down, and crepped along into his room. As he closed the door, he took off his coat and tossed it beside his door.

It didn't take him long to slip into a comfortable set of clothing to sleep in. After pulling the covers away and laying his bedsheets on top of him, he gave thought on what happened earlier. He laid there in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed as his thoughts roam through the back of his head.

"Why is it easy to be friends, but hard to ask him?" He tossed onto his side as the thoughts continued to roam. Being with his friend all of these years have only made him stronger, but the the only thing that bothers him is his love for him.

He tried to sleep off the thought, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. After tossing in his bed, he sat up with a heavy sigh. "That's it, he needs to know that I... Wait..." He placed his face into his paws as he sat up in his bed.

"Should I even? No, that would make things to weird." He sat there, wondering what to say. "Should I even tell him? Should I even tell him that I'm like this?" He stood up and walked out of his room, went to check on his friend. He crept into the living room and looked over the couch.

Yep, still there, sleeping on the couch. He went back into his room and closed the door in a quiet manner. He let go of the knob cautiously and gave a sigh of relief. "I think it woud be best if he knew." He walked back into his bed and slipped under the bed. He slipped his arms under his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Yep, this is something that needs to be done."

AAAAAAAA

Hello fellow readers. First off, this story is back again. Iam going to try to make this story continue along, even though it is like 3 months dead. I know is is something bad and I know many of y'all won't forgive me for letting a very long break without mentioning it. Though, I will get back on it the best I can.

I am still answering and questions that you might have that any of you readers might have. If so, feel free to mention it to me.

Anyway, remember to be kind to one another. Bye, and I hope to see you next time.


	9. -Chapter 7-

Larry was walking down the sidewalk, exploring the town that was near his home. Work was taken off at the game store, meaning it was a good moment to be alone and left with his thoughts. The weather was pretty cold, having himself wear a pair of gloves to make sure there weren't any numbness in the pads on his paws.

Larry liked to shop around the town, whether or not it was on his own. Though, for him at least, the afternoon was going to be different. It was planned that since he and Adam didn't have to work today, it was decided to hang out together, get to know each other a little more.

Though, as it being close to mid-day, Larry forgot where the location of his friend was. He pulled out his phone and grabbed a pen with a rubber on it, tapping away on the screen, sending a message to Adam on where he was. He put the pen and phone back in his jacket pockets as he was walked around a corner store.

As a shocker, He bumped into an individual, staring at his phone as he walked around the same corner. "Excuse me, I'm so-" The individual stopped mid-sentence at he stared at Larry. As it turned out, it was Adam himself. He was dressed is some heavy clothing as well. Only difference was that there were no coverings for his paws. "Well, what were the odds of meeting like this?" Larry huffed out a little laugh as Adam mentions the awkward meet-up. "So, any idea of what to do today?" Larry looked up as he gave thought on what to do.

Yes, an idea of hanging out was made, but they didn't plan to go anywhere. "In all honesty, I think we could start off with lunch." As Larry mentions the idea of food, Adam's stomach given off a growl, signaling himself being a bit peckish. "I think that's a good idea." "Great! Any suggestions on where?" Adam tilts his head at a direction, signaling to have Larry follow him.

"There is a fish house near by. Does that sound good?" Larry awed at that idea. "Sure, I can go for some fish." They continued their walk on the side of the streets, starting off in what ever is on there mind. "So, where's Gary by the way?" Larry looked at him as he was blowing hot air into his mittens. "He had a call in today, something about a call in sick. It seemed like it was an emergency sort of situation."

Adam tilt his head back and groaned a noise as he understood the situation. It wasn't long until Larry mentioned a question that popped into mind, breaking a silence that was about to start. "Say, how did you and Michael officially meet?" Adam laughed at the question, thinking of the past that happened before.

"Well, it was honestly a funny story. How we met was in high school. I believe it was mentioned before."

"Yes, it was."

"Well, how we first met was actually being in the High school band." Larry looked at him, listening to the intriguing response."Really, the high school band?"

"Yea, it was when we were both auditioning for percussion instruments. He wanted to play with quints, I wanted to either play with a bass drum or anything on mallets."

"So, I assume that is how you two started as friends?"

"Correct, and it wasn't long until I realized that he was into me."

Larry widened his eyes, hearing on how this was. "How could you tell?" Adam sighed as he gave a quick thought on how it was. "Well, it was first on how he kept getting into situations where he would studder around me. And let me tell you, the way he studdered was to a point where he would barely say a few words."

Before Larry would ask anything else, Adam laughed at the thought on how he and Michael met. "Sorry, I was remembering how he would sound."

"Alright, so what did you do when you caught on?"

"Well, when I first noticed, I didn't really think about it. Though, as the confused teenager I was, I started to question my interest as well." Adam licked his lips as he had a case of dry lips. "I mean, I had a crush on a few, but they were out of my league. But then, when I first noticed that Michael developed a crush on me, my feelings went all haywire, the others I thought before were gone from my mind, and I didn't know what to do."

Adam felt a bit silent as he chose on what to say next. "He soon confessed about his interest towards me, and let me tell you... At that certain moment, my only thought is to go for it and admit my feeling as well. From that point on, we've been together for a while, being together to today. Our relationship has been kept secret, only told by a few people around us."

Larry continued the conversation as he thought of another question. "So, who knows right now?" Adam crossed his arms as he was trying to keep warmth. "Well, you and Gary know, that's for sure." He replyed, giving a gesture with his hand of falling backwards, having a finger point at him. "For others, it only just friends, honestly."

Larry raised an eyebrow, showing a perplexed expression. "That's it? Doesn't your family know?" Adam didn't turn his attention to Larry, as being noticable that he was feeling anxious. Larry gotten scared as well, knowing he said something he shouldn't. "Sorry! I didn't need to ask that that questi-" "No!" Adam interrupted. "No, your fine. It's just..." another moment of silence trailed on.

"Our families are known as one of those that contains a bad history from the topic. For mine, they've mentioned they would be ignored forever by people they know. For Michael's story, he never mentioned it, to tell you the truth. When I asked if we should tell about our relations, he just started bursting in tears. I held him as he cried, but all he could of said was that we can't tell them."

A tear fell from Adam, stopping in his place as the past roamed. Larry stopped as well, turning around as he heard his story. "I asked why, but he would never answer the reason. To this day, I just don't know." Larry walked close to him and placed his paw on his shoulder, watching Adam as he stares at the ground. "Everytime a similar topic is mentioned, it worries me on what Michael went through."

A few more tears fell down as his demons affected his emotions. Larry looked at him as he saw on how this certain issue can easily tear him up. "I-I-I didn't mean to mention that. I didn't know it would affect you this much." Larry pulled him into a hug, giving an attempt to calm his friend.

Larry wrapped his arms around him as Adam fallen onto him. They felt the warmth of each other as they stood there in the cold weather. "You know, this is pretty warm." Larry mentioned. Adam chuckled as it seemed that he has calmed down a little. "It actually is." They both chuckled as they haven't moved.

Once Larry let go, the cold air hit them again, but the emotions still lingered. Larry placed his paws on his shoulders and looked down at his friend. "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset. But since I now know, I will keep this a secret if you want." Adam nodded is head as his red eyes looked at him. "Alright, I will keep it a secret now. And if you ever need to talk to someone, you can let me know." Adam gave another nod and Larry pulled him in with another hug. As they released, they continued walking to the restaurant he mentioned.

.

.

.

"So, how far is it til we get there." Adam took a look around and took a second to familiarize there location. It wasn't long until he noticed that the location was there on a corner of a block.

"There it is." Larry looked over at the corner, noticing the location that decorated with a variety of things. For the many things, it had a logo of a fish that is placed above the doorway. The words read "Jeremy's Fish House" The color of the building was a brown-chocolate coloring, having it decorated with wood panels to give it a southern look.

As they entered the place, the smell of fried food whiffed into there noses. A waitress came out of a doorway with a plate full of crab legs and a couple cups of butter. Larry eyes stared at the plate as it seemed like it would be a good meal to eat on.

Another waiter walked up to Larry and Adam. He was wearing a t-shirt that had the logo of the restaurant on the backside, wearing a robe that was filled with straws, pens, and a notepad that can be placed in. The waiter placed the notepad in his small apron and stuck the pen behind his ear.

"Hello, welcome to Jeremys. Please follow me, and I can get you a table." He picked up a large plate, containing three different meals. He picked is up and carried it with his paw, having the other hold a stand for the food. He walked over to a table and sat a stand down, placing down the tray of food and turned around. "Here, you can sit at this table." He said as he points at a table for four.

Larry and Adam pulled out a chair and the waiter gathered his things and walked off, saying "I'll be with you in a min." Larry adjusted his seat as He looked around the area. It had many at different tables, eating food of all kinds. It didn't take long unil the waiter came back with a bowl of bread and cups of butter.

"Alright..." he said to himself, adjusting to take their orders. "Hello, my name is Jason and I'll be serving you tonight." He hands out the laminated menus, filled with the different types to choose from. "Alright, what we'll we do for drinks?" Larry spoke up as the first. "I'll have a glass of ice tea, sweet." The waiter jolt down the request on his notepad. "And what will it be for you sir?" Adam looked at the menu of drinks they had. "I'll just take a water with lemon please."

The waiter written the other request and stuck the pen in the back of his ear again. "Alright, I'll be right back." Larry turned his attention to Adam that was sitting pretty close to him, which gave an awkward uncomfortableness to him. "So, does he seem like a nice guy?" Larry looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

Adam gave a sigh as he leaned more into a normal position. "Oh come on, I think you two could be perfect together" Larry didn't know how to respond to that response. "Wha- why?" Adam gave a light smack on the table and fallen back into his chair. "Dude, come on... It' kind of obvious of what your interested in."

"How is it obvious?" Larry questioned, wondering on how it was. "Well, for one, it is the way your sweet around me and many others. Another thing I noticed is on how you have that certain look you wear. And lastly, no guy would ever stop and help me with my feelings like you did, with the idea that hugs could fix the situation."

Larry then started to feel anxious as he heard this certain news. "Well, uh... I-I-I-" Larry couldn't speak a single word. Adam did nothing but laugh at his friend. "Alright, I admit it. Yes, I'm interested in that way."

"Yes! I knew it."

"But in all honesty, I don't even think that it would work out if I went with him."

With a shocked expression, Adam stared at Larry as he mentions those words. "Well, I was just trying to hook you up." Larry chuckled at Adam's gestures. "Well, we don't know all the details on him. Is he that way? Would he have time to date? and if so, does he have one anyway?"

Adam stared at Larry as he held his head up with his paw, having his arm in a vertical placing. "Look, that is sweet of you, but relationships right now aren't a suitable thing for me at the moment." Larry lied. Adam gave a closer inspection on him as he sees the lie he is saying. "No, your not telling the truth." The waiter came back and placed down the drinks. "Alright, are you two ready to order?" Adam looked at him and noticed his notepad and pen were out already. "Can you give us another moment please?"

"Gotcha." he responded, turning his attention to more customers that walked in. "Look, what do you want from me?" Larry chuckled out, feeling a slight anxious around Adam. "Who is your crush?" Larry folded his ears back and started to blush. "Well, uh... I don't know if... I mean-"

"Dude, I promise not to tell anyone. I've kept secrets long enough, so you can tell me anything." Larry gave out a sigh as he was putting his trust onto Adam. "So, don't tell anyone." Adam gave a nod as he awaits for a response.

"For the honest truth, It's... It's Gary, okay..." Adam started to get all jumpy, gathering a few wondering eyes from his excitement. Larry calmed Adam as he didn't want the attention to stare at them. "I knew it, I knew that you could happen."

"Now hold on there." Larry mentioned as he felt more comfortable. "Look, I do. Though, he doesn't know. He doesn't even know that I am this way. That's kind of the reason I actually wanted to hang with you." Adam fell silent as he hears out Larry. "I wanted to ask you on advice on what to do. I mean, I want to mention that I have an interest towards him, but I want to start off slow by saying of who I am."

Adam gave a quick thought on how to help. "Well, for one, we both know that he can be supportive, most likely. For him swinging like that as well, you need to find out on that. But how you should tell him is in an area where both of you can talk out together and make sure no distractions are around. You need to tell him with confidence and hope for the best."

Adam placed his paw on his shoulder, having Larry turn his attention at his paw, only to move up to his face. "I'm sure things will turn out alright once you tell him. Trust me, it's one of the hardest hurdles to hop over. But once you do, it will be one of the best things that's been relieved off your chest."

Larry smiled at the response received, feeling more confident about himself. After that, they took another quick look over the menu. It didn't take long until the waiter came back for a third time and wrote down there orders.

.

.

.

After there meals, they walked to there homes as they held plates of there leftovers from what they ate. There discussions lingered on what they did on there free time to how plans can be made to the game store they work at. Pretty soon, they gave each other a hug and split apart into there apartments.

With Larry feeling anxious about mentioning it to his friend, he just hoped for the best. But until then, he would have to await for his arrival.

Hello everyone. So, as a shocker, I have finished this sooner then expected. Though, as I do plan to do the upload schedule, I will go back and edit this story through out my cycle of days.

Thank you again for reading this story. I am glad I can make something for y'all to read and enjoy during this time going on, especially that y'all had to wait three months to see it back again.

So, I am still taking questions. If you have any question, let me know. it can be about me or even the story if you like.

Til then, this has been another chapter for y'all for read. Remember to be kind to one another. Bye, and Ihope to see you again in the future.


	10. -Chapter 8-

The apartment was cold as Larry entered through the door, having the light of the sunset shine in. As he turned on the light, he ran to the thermostat and turned up the heat. The heating fans started to racket as he walked over to the fridge. He placed his left overs in the fridge, setting them down on an empty space.

As he walked over to the coat rack, he heard his phone buzzed a rapid beat. Larry searched for his cellular device as he heard the vibrations. It wasn't long until he realized the phone was in the jacket pocket. As he dug it out, the screen shined bright with a showing that it was Gary. Making him on the edge. Larry swiped the green button, being hesitant of the situation. He placed it up to his ear and spoke the word that everyone says.

"Hello…"

"Hey, Larry. You busy at the moment?"

"Uhh…" Larry sounded, wondering on how to respond. "I'm not actually. I just arrived at the house. Why?"

"Well, I assumed you made plans since you didn't have work and I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"N-no, you're fine. In all honesty, I just arrived home. So, unless a fire or something happens, I am available to talk to you."

"Alright… Well, I was checking on you since I had to leave earlier than usual, and that there hasn't been any response from you since."

Larry placed his paw on his chest, mouthing the word "Aww", thinking it was sweet that he was thought of. "That's fine, at least you remembered."

"Sorry, for not responding earlier. The day was hectic."

"No, no need. I understand."

Silence trailed on as another topic was awaited for discussion. Larry soon asked something to Gary. "So, what are you doing right now?" he soon asked. "Well, as of right now, I am on my way to the apartment." The idea of telling him soon made Larry anxious. He then begun pacing back and forth across the front door. Not quickly, but a small amount of movement to keep him from breaking down. "Alright, how far are you from home?" Another silent moment happened as Larry assumed that Gary was checking his surroundings.

"From the looks of it, I am about five minutes away. Why, you doing something?" Gary asked a question, emphasizing the sound to the phrase he said. Larry wondered what he meant until he realized his friend was being dirty minded. "Gary, good god..." Larry placed his face in the palm of his hands as he heard his friend laugh over the phone. "I'm just messing with you. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, later."

Larry ended the call, following it with a heavy sigh. "Alright, I can do this. I'm sure that things will turn up." He stood there, getting more nervous as he kept thinking about it. "Okay, I don't know if I can do this." He crossed his arm and had the other one vertical, having him biting a nail that was from his paw. "Come on, come on..." He started pacing in the room again, only in a faster movement as his worries are affecting him. It wasn't long until the idea of sketching could help him calm down in some sort of way.

He walked over to the living room and grabbed the sketch book that was placed under the coffee table. He piced it up and slid out the pencil that was clipped onto the notebook. The idea of trying to sketch something complicated might do it. With the ideas of practicing with paws, he formed the shapes of the hands and started to trace what he wanted done.

.

.

.

The paw outlining was about done until he heard the door creak. He looked up in fear as he noticed the door was being opened. Adjusting himself towards the door, Gary walked in. "Hey, your back." Larry spoke up as Gary closed the door. "Yep, I am finally back." Gary spoke with a sigh. "Finally, I can relax at home."

Gary looked in the fridge as Larry stared at his friend, feeling more worried then ever. Gary picked up the left overs and opened it, seeing the crab legs that was in the styrofoam container. "Hey, could I have the rest of this?"

"That's why I gotten leftovers."

"Alright!" Gary spoke out in excitement. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, instantly cracking open a leg and taking the meat out. He soon put it in his mouth and looked over at Larry, turning on the television and began watching a series he's been watching for a while. It wasn't long until he noticed that he was down into his sketch book, practicing paws that has been going on for a few days.

Though, Larry seemed different then usual. For this reason is on how he's giving a less social feeling, especially that he's around his friend he'd known for a long time. Gary swallowed the crab meat that was in his mouth and noticed his friend being different. "Is something bothering you Larry?" Larry jerked his head up and turned his head at Gary.

"No, no. Why?" Gary adjusted his seating as he turned his attention toward Larry. "Well, for one reason is on how you are staying in your notebook, acting like you'd want to be placed in a corner. And not only that, but the way you have a bit of a pale look to yourself." Larry felt shocked as he heard of this. "Really? I don't see it." "Dude, I can tell you got something on your mind."

Gary placed down the leftovers on the counter and paused his show as Larry turned his attention back into his drawing. "Look, do you remember what we said before: If you ever run into an issue, try to contact people you know, like your family or even me if I'm around," Larry stopped drawing as he heard the words he said once before. "because I don't like seeing a friend of mine furious with this certain issue, I want to see him overcome it."

Larry gave a heavy sigh as he placed down his notebook. "Okay..." He sat back up and started to fidget with the pencil that was in his hand. "But please, when I tell you this, I don't want it to affect out friendship in any way." Larry spoke as he now paid attention toward the pencil he was fidgeting. Gary grabbed the pencil from Larry's paws and sat it on the table, making Larry look up at his friend.

Larry continued to fidget with his paws as he puckered his lips. "Alright, this has been on my mind for a while. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now, especially more now then when we first met. Though, as a friend, I hope you can stay with me." Larry gave off a trail of silence as the anxiety was falling onto him. He gave a heavy sigh as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Well, for something to mention, I am not like others. I mean, we got similarities, but for a few things... It's due to my interests." Gary watched his friend feel like this as he tries to understand what he meant. "What do you mean by your interests?" Larry started to shake as he knew he should of been blunt with his response. He took a deep breath as he made himself prepared.

"For the honest truth, I-I-I…" He couldn't speak out what he need to say. He stopped talking with a gasp and took a second attempt on mentioning it. "I-I… I'm gay." Finally, responding in a weak response, he soon relieved the secret from his friend. Gary stood still, witnessing his friend was in a struggle to know on why this was kept from him for so long. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Larry started to get emotional as he was answering the question. "I, I just didn't know how you would react to it. I mean, we're in the day of age of where acceptance is better, but the idea of it is still slim and I was afraid of ever mention this to you ever and if I would ever did, I was hoping that it would went well and that you wouldn't leave me out in the dust-"

"Larry-"

"I mean, this has been bothering me for a long time and I needed to mention it, so I talked to a Adam to know what to do-"

"Larry-"

"And he mention that I should just go for it and tell you, even though the idea was still living that you would never talk to me again-"

"Larry!"

Larry finally stopped talking and turned his attention to his friend after trying to stop him for the third time. "Look, I know how this stuff can lead you into fear, but I am an understanding person." Gary grabbed Larry's shoulders with a firm grip, giving Larry a shock. "I don't care what lifestyle you would want to live, whether you want a husband or wife, whether you like to dress differently or identify as something from normal rules, you've been a best friend to me, literally one of the best I've ever gotten out of my life. I wouldn't want this friendship to end because of you like dudes."

Gary pulled him into a hug and held him tight, giving Larry a bit of trouble to breath. "Without you, I'd probably wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't be here hugging you, telling you its alright, knowing we've been through tough situations in out lives. I probably wouldn't be alive today." Larry teared up as he heard those words, knowing, and understanding the struggle they'd had to live through in the past.

Gary pulled him out of the hug and placed his paws back on his shoulder. "Regardless of who you are, your still a good friend to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else to replace the bond we got together. Your a good friend, and little things like that couldn't end it." Larry placed a smile on his face as he received a couple of pats on the shoulder from Garry.

"Alright, now since that is out of the way, I am hungry and I want to watch this show." Gary grabbed the plate of leftovers and sat back down into the couch with the remote in his hand. He unpaused his show and continued to eat his food. Larry uneased his worries and laid back on the couch, watching the show that was placed on the screen.

.

.

.

After watching a few episodes, Gary turned off the television and leaned forward, giving a stretch for sitting in the couch for so long. "Well, that was a good series." Larry watched his friend walk into the kitchen, throwing away the scraps and styrofoam into different bins. They had a local recycling place in there town, so it was one of the requirements to living in the area to do there part.

"Now, it's not over yet." Gary turned his attention to Larry as he caught his attention. "They're making a second season, which means there are mysteries that will be solved." Larry mentioned, giving a stretch as he was about to get up from the couch. "Really? I was just hoping it would of ended right there and keep the mystery of who killed the man." Larry shook his head as he kept denying that idea.

Larry walked over to the fridge and picked up quite a few items. It was a can of sauce, some pre-made dough, some flour, and some cheese they had. He placed it on the counter and turned over to his friend. Gary turned around and noticed his friend had a few things out. He looked over at the things and looked back at Larry. "I assume we are going to make a pizza?"

"Well, if you want some, you can help out." Larry answered, grabbing the can opener that was in the drawer. Gary grabbed the canned dough and went for a knife, cutting the sealed line and popped the can open. He placed the knife back and unwind the can, revealing the dough that was there. he sprinkled the flour on the counter and started to mush the dough.

As he was doing that, he noticed Larry was still feeling unease. It wasn't as bad as before, but there was something still bothering him. "Alright, tell me." Gary said as he continued to work the dough. Larry looked up at him, being confused. "What?"

"I can tell you still have something to tell me." In all honesty, the thought of crushing on his friend was on Larry's mind, but he didn't want to tell him that. "Nothing isn't on my mind." Larry said, continuing to grade the cheese he had. "Are you sure, you still have that look going on." Larry turned his attention back to his cheese, trying to remain calm. "I promise you, it's nothing. I mean, the thought of just telling you, that's probably the cause. But other then that, there isn't anything to mention honestly." He graded his cheese and looked over at Gary, which he's still staring at him. "Dude, I'm serious." there isn't anything else." Gary went back into his dough, flattening it with his paws. "Sure..."

Larry looked up at his friend, wondering why the strange additude. "What?"

"Something is on your mind, and I might have to figure it out."

"So, like a detective?"

"Actually, more like a..." Gary gave a thought of what he was. Larry turned his head to his friend as he thinks. "Yea, I guess you could say I'm a detective." Larry rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to his business.

.

.

.

After the pizza was cooked and finished, it was soon demolished by the friends. They each had 4 slices, which made them full for the night. Larry finished the last of his slice and leaned back into his chair. "That was actually good."

Gary picked up the pizza tray and oven mitt it was placed on. "I can clean up the kitchen for tonight." Larry looked over at his friend as he noticed his kindness rolled over. "Really, it isn't your night to do the dishes."

"I know, but because of the things you had to do tonight, I thought I could offer up."

"Aww, your being nice." Gary looked at him, noticing his actions are showing more of his real self. "Too much?" Gary stood there for a second, wondering if it was. "Not really, no."

"Well, it's pretty late, it's best to go get some sleep. I am needed at the game shop tomorrow." Larry said as he took a peep at the time. "Why is that?"

"Well, for one, many are going to be coming for the new game that was released. It's my job to set up the decoration with the new game copies up, so it can draw everyone's attention.

"Oh." Gary said, tilting his head as he turned off the sink and laid the tray over a rack to dry. "It's probably best that the both of us went off to bed." Gary started his walk to his room, with Larry trailing behind him. Gary turned his direction towards Larry and opened his arms.

Larry leaned into him and gave him a hug, locking there arms around each other. "Goodnight queer friend."

"Goodnight my straight friend." Larry let go of his hug, with Gary giving a bit of a delay as he released. Larry noticed the weird feeling Gary gave as he released the hug, but decided he wouldn't question it. There doors were closed and went off to there beds.

Larry checked the alarm on his phone and plugged it up to charge overnight. He turned off the lights in his room and slipped under the covers without changing out of his clothes he wore today. He soon fallen asleep with the thought that he can be more relieved then usual.

Hello everyone. So, for this chapter, I had thoughts on whether or not it was too soon or to late to have wittle ole Larry come out to his friend. Though, as for what I kind of plan for this story, it was probably best to mention this.

Thank you for reading another chapter that I had. and do note, I am accepting any questions. This goes to the platforms I have uploaded these stories on:

Cartoon Amino

Wattpad

Archive of our Own

If you do have a question relating to the story or possibly me, then you can ask away.

Anyway, remember to be kind to everyone you meet. Bye, and I hope to see you again in the future.


End file.
